The invention relates to a hanger for wall-hung cabinets or the like, having a casing which can be fastened in the rearward part of a cabinet and in which a hook member can be hung by means of an end section in the form of a hanging hook onto a wall hook or wall rail is disposed for adjustment at right angles to the wall surface, on the one hand, and parallel to the wall surface on the other.
Hangers of this kind are replacing the formerly common hanging of cabinets on the wall by means of eyes fastened to the rear wall or to the roof of the cabinets, since these had the disadvantage that they provided no means for com-pensating for the imprecise or uneven installation of the wall hooks as far as height is concerned. Furthermore, the precisely flat engagement of the back of the cabinet with the wall could be accomplished only by varying the depth to which the wall hooks were driven, it being necessary for this purpose to remove the cabinet, correct the depth of the hook, and then rehang the cabinet. It was for this reason that hangers of the kind mentioned above were developed, which permit the hanger to be adjusted in the two ways stated, from the interior of the hung cabinet (see, for example, German Pat. No. 1,101,235). These adjustments were achieved, for example, by providing slides guided in the desired directions of adjustment within a substantially closed casing, enabling them to be adjusted by means of screws accessible from outside of the casing, which shifted the hooks projecting through openings in the rear wall of the cabinet. The casings are disposed in the interior of the cabinet, one in each of the upper corners, such that the casing abuts against one side wall of the cabinet and the roof thereof, and can be fastened thereto. The hanger is thus visible in the interior of the cabinet, and furthermore takes away from the depth of the cabinet. Moreover, the distance between the hanger casing and the associated wall hook or hanger rail is relatively great, since the rear wall of wall-hung cabinets is set slightly inwardly from the back edge of the sidewall and roof precisely for the purpose of providing the room required for the hooks or the hanger rails. The forces of gravity acting upon the hardware fastening the casing to the cabinet are therefore applied through a relatively long lever arm, i.e., a relatively strong force tending to tear out the mounting hardware is produced.